Serendipity
by miscatonic
Summary: These are the stories of those folks that have never had their fifteen minutes. Just around the corner...down the block...through the alley, Serendipity is always nearby. Just ask for Phae he's the owner/bartender.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't a small man nor the biggest. Everyone he met he remembered. As the owner of Serendipity he met lots of people, all had their own stories. These are just a few...

The bar wasn't much to look at. From the outside it appeared as it should to encourage whoever was looking at it to be intrigued enough to step inside. The inside was as seemingly non-descript. It was fairly well lit, to some extent. It was fairly clean, in places. It had the traditional bar with stools and a foot rail. It had an old piano in one corner with plenty of tables between it and the bar.

The normal bar paraphernalia adorned the wall overtop the recessed bar as well as decorating the back of the bar itself. The bartender was a big bear of a man that referred to everyone by the name they had given him during the course of their conversations. He was easy to talk to and always seemed to be able to tell people what they needed to hear.

Casually but with purpose Phaedrus wiped down the bar. He figured the night would be fairly busy, they usually were. Folks came in and settled into packs and spent the night doing whatever that pack felt needed to be done. Occasionally a pack would leave only to return intact later on, sometimes minus a few members or perhaps not at all.

Checking the stock behind the bar Phae heard the front door open striking the chimes overhanging it. Turning around he realized he was still alone in the bar however the door was indeed open. Strolling over to it he further opened it and passed through it's portal into 'the world'. Looking around he could tell it was day time but there always seemed too be a fog that shrouded the rest of 'the world' from Serendipity's door. Phae knew there was a city with all the trappings out there somewhere, but he was damned if he knew exactly in which direction.

Stepping through the doorway and grasping the knob to pull it shut behind him, Phae stopped and glanced over his shoulder realizing that he had never been to any other part of 'the world' and he was comfortable with that. As he closed the door and glanced at the bar he saw that someone had slipped in while he was musing outside.

"Howdy, sorry about that. Didn't notice anyone had come in.", Phae remarked as he rounded the bar, shoulder his dishrag and stopped across the counter opposite the young lady.

"Not a problem. Got a light?" she asked, a fag wiggling like a worm between her full pouty lips.

"Indeed." he replied thumbing a match and delicately holding so as not to burn her or himself.

"Thanks." she replied her first exhalation circling her head like a halo.

"What can I get ya?"

"Somethin' hard."

"Coming up." Phae reached for a bottle of Diablo. Grabbed a shot glass from overhead and filled it halfway noticing the whole time that the woman never looked up.

She grabbed the glass, downed the drink and slammed the glass on the counter all in one fluid motion.

"Easy now I've seen that stuff put a grown man bigger 'en me on his ass." he added pouring her another.

"Yeah. well I figure here in a minute I won't feel it."


	2. Chapter 2

Phae had just finished pouring the youg lady a drink when the door abruptly opened and a gentleman dressed rather darkly stepped through the portal. Phae noticed that he seemed a bit anxious and perhaps at the same time relieved.

"If you need some help movin yer stuff I could find a couple a guys that would help."

"Why would you do that? Why would you help me?" she asked.

"That's why you came in, because you need help and were hoping you could find it here."

"Hey Salvatore, Bren. This here lady needs some help movin her stuff to a new pad. You guys help her and I'll drop the tab."

"No problem Phae."

"Yeah no prob."

"There you go I'd trust those two guys wit my sister."

"Thanks. Thanks alot Phae."

Phae looked up to take note of where the gentleman had decided to finally park. As he did he caught the tell-tale look of a man wanting a stiff drink.

"Hand tight 'chere, I'll be back wit ya in a sec."

Phae made his way around the open end of the bar. As he passed into the tabled section of his establishment he unconsciously pulled the dish towel off his left shoulder, swung it down striking his leg and placed it back over his right shoulder. A change in the lighting caught his attention as another gentleman passed him on his way to the far end off the bar, away from everyone else.

'Quint's back in town.' Phae thought to himself as he stopped an arm's length away from the table who's occupant had originally drew him out from behind the bar.

It was then Phae took notice of the similiarities between this guy and Quint. They both had a weathered warrior kind of appearance, not to mention the fact that the man sitting at the table only had one eye.

"What can I do ya for?"


End file.
